The present invention generally pertains to thermal energy conversion systems and is particularly directed to an improvement in ocean thermal energy conversion systems.
In typical ocean thermal energy conversion systems warm surface water is used to heat a working fluid with a low boiling point. Ammonia is a typical working fluid. The fluid is heated in a boiler. Vapor released from the boiler turns a turboelectric generator. The vapor is then cooled by frigid water that is drawn up from deep in the ocean. The vapor condenses, and is pressurized and returned to the boiler; and the cycle is repeated.
Heretofore, it has been believed that ocean thermal energy conversion systems must be deployed in at least sub-tropical waters in order to obtain a large enough temperature differential within the ocean to provide a system that is sufficiently efficient to warrant commercial development.
One concern with typical ocean thermal energy conversion systems, is their relatively low efficiently, which is affected significantly by the fact that considerable energy is expended in pumping the water and the working fluid throughout the system.
Another concern with typical ocean thermal energy conversion systems, is "biofouling", which is the growth of algae on heat exchangers. Biofouling absorbs energy from the system.